


kiss me (like you mean it)

by starsurge



Series: unexplored emotions, blossoming love [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, M/M, boys being dumb about their feelings, but also not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: To Woojin, those kisses mean nothing.To Jihoon, they’d mean the world.or: 4 times that woojin almost kisses jihoon + the one (1) time he does





	kiss me (like you mean it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poachedegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poachedegg/gifts).



> to my love,
> 
> happy birthday!! i hope you enjoy this fic and shh, i have a secret for you: it's one part of your gift.

(i.)

 

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Jihoon almost stumbles over his own feet at Woojin’s sudden verbal attack. It came out of nowhere and caught him off-guard, his mind freezing for a good moment.

They’re on their way to the Wanna One Go filming site for the teasers that are meant to be released soon.

Since the concept of their reality show is about the boys being paired up by their fans’ wishes, management has decided to throw a bunch of duos together and have them act out romantic scenes. Everything to serve the fanservice and excite their fans for the show furthermore.

As it turns out, Jihoon and Woojin will be one of the pairs. _Bunssodan_ is on a steady rise in popularity– there’s no way that their combination would be missing in the video.

Jihoon’s thankful for that in all honesty. He’s extremely comfortable around Woojin even though they’ve been friends for only a few weeks. It doesn’t affect their natural bond anyhow; it’s almost as if they’ve been best friends their whole life.

Sure, acting all lovey dovey with your friend is embarrassing and Jihoon doesn’t really look forward to doing so with anyone of the group. Though he can bare with the cringe, but also awkwardness, when it comes to Woojin– or so he has thought.

“Don’t joke around.” Jihoon finally catches himself and shoves Woojin to the side, who almost collides against a wall. _Serves him damn right._

Judging on Woojin’s smug grin, his snaggletooth peeking out tauntingly, Jihoon knows that his defensive reaction only fueled the other boy’s burning desire. His set-on passion to tease Jihoon and cause mischief wherever he goes, whenever he pleases.

Normally, Jihoon does indulge Woojin in his pranks.

So why does he suddenly feel nervous, flustered? As if he has been put on edge with a simple statement?

He shakes off his fidgetiness, takes in a deep breath, before following Woojin into the room where the rest of the members are gathered together already.

The show must go on.

( _In so many different ways_ , his heart betrays him.)

  


_I’m going to kiss you_.

And so Woojin does; or at least tries so.

They’re sitting next to each other on a bench, green screen hung out in front of them. It’s their turn to film a romantic scene; a confession.

Cue given, Jihoon waits. He knows what’s to come and yet it throws him off when he spots in his peripheral vision that Woojin’s face coming closer and closer. Lips pressed together and molded into a huge pout, he does resemble a goldfish a lot.

Jihoon wants to laugh at the view in front of him (or rather next to him).

Instead, he falls into character, and turns halfway around to slap Woojin’s face slightly, blocking off the other’s advances. Playing it up more, he stumbles over words, or rather incoherent noises, albeit maybe that’s not so much an act at all. More like a try to cover up his nervousness, which fails horribly.

Whatever plays out between them seems to set the room into amused laughter. Jihoon has Guanlin’s shrill voice ringing in his ears, and can almost envision the younger boy’s adorable gollum smile, but all his focus is set on only one person: Woojin.

For a moment, Jihoon thinks that they’re done. That the staff is satisfied with their take and moves on to the next pair.

Suddenly, Woojin attacks Jihoon again, like a predator that’s on the chase for its slippery prey.

Hands latching around Jihoon’s shoulders, Woojin moves into Jihoon’s personal space, attempts to kiss Jihoon again with more fervor.

Blocking the other boy off, Jihoon presses his elbow into Woojin’s armpit and pulls his body as much away from him as possible, while simultaneously trying to shove Woojin off himself.

It’s a struggle for a few seconds considering how Woojin isn’t exactly the weakest person. Topping that off, he’s determined to get on Jihoon’s nerves until he can finally land a kiss on Jihoon’s face.

Their half-assed wrestling eventually does get broken off surprisingly by the offender and Jihoon’s only instinct is to flee away from Woojin as far as possible.

“He really wanted to kiss me!” Jihoon yells out from behind his hand to cover up his embarrassment, but the blush rising on his cheeks gives it away regardless.

Everyone’s still laughing about Jihoon’s misery. Woojin shoots him a mischievous grin, glee sparkling in his eyes.

It doesn’t help to calm down Jihoon’s racing heartbeat at all.

His heart only seems to end up even more in a turmoil.

  
  


(ii.)

 

How Jihoon always manages to end up in the most compromising situations, he truly can’t fathom as well.

Life with Woojin surely seems to be quite the thrill.

First time, Woojin knocks onto Jihoon’s heart with a warning.

Second time, he crashes right into it with no regards to the damage.

It happens a little bit like this: They’re at the set for their special vlive that is meant to celebrate their debut as well as Minhyun’s birthday. It’s a sports live and Jihoon as well as Woojin are dressed up in an obnoxiously pink track suit to represent their brand.

The atmosphere in the room feels awkward; far away from the careless and spontaneous vibe that the group was meant to go for.

It’s the shadow side of the coin when it comes to scripted live broadcasts. They have to follow a rigid plan, no room to slip in their real personalities.

That’s why Jihoon and Woojin ended up dancing sexily to Energetic as the duo had been assigned the task beforehand. Hips moving sensually, a stark contrast to the upbeat and bright melody of their song.

All is going well and according to the plan until Woojin decides to turn around to face Jihoon, his warm hand landing on the other’s nape again, and rolls his body against Jihoon’s just like that.

Jihoon’s heart almost jumps out of his throat and he’s positively assured that is does happen when Woojin takes his teasing a step further by moving his body upwards, coming face to face with Jihoon in a very closed off proximity; lips almost colliding, barely missing.

In his panic, Jihoon hugs Woojin tightly, restraining the other boy to try out anything funny again.

Everyone around them dissolves into laughter again– as if the whole situation is a joke. _Just a joke_.

Jihoon can only hope and pray that the other’s entertainment suffices enough to cover up the thunder roaring in his chest.

That Woojin doesn’t notice that he’s messing around with Jihoon in unexpected ways.

  
  


(iii.)

 

Woojin never gives a warning anymore.

It’s like a game to him; a chase filled with anticipation for Jihoon’s reaction.

Will Jihoon let Woojin kiss him? Will he not?

Jihoon feels as if he’s caught up in a never-ending prank.

All those almost-kisses are just for the camera, just for the show. It’s a delight to Woojin to tick Jihoon off and fool around.

To Woojin, those kisses mean nothing.

To Jihoon, they’d mean the world.

It’d be a lie to say that Jihoon hasn’t been thinking about Woojin’s lips on his own ever since this… game has started. His mind would be replaying the incidents over and over with the slight addition of a happy ending.

A happy ending where Woojin doesn’t chicken out and instead does pull through.

Jihoon has the shape of Woojin’s lips branded into his mind; knows exactly every slope and curve, their color, their texture. The feeling of Woojin’s palm ghosts on Jihoon’s nape more than ever; how it’s always steady, locking Jihoon into place.

It’s a whole new sensation when Woojin attempts to advance on Jihoon again at an award show, but this time by pulling the latter in as if he’s actually serious about it.

Jihoon can only sneer at himself to believe his delusive mind.

Can he be blamed though? When Woojin is dressed up in a handsome suit, his face and hair polished and styled up; like a perfect man walking straight out of a dream.

They’re being filmed by Guanlin for the second installment of their own reality show.

Jihoon doesn’t pay it much attention, doesn’t even know why Woojin has been talked into kissing him again.

All Jihoon knows is that Woojin has both his hands loosely around his neck and that his stupidly obnoxiously handsome face is coming closer and closer again. More aggressively, as if Woojin is dead-on set to succeed.

Jihoon pulls away despite the aching in his heart.

He’s more than glad that the flash of hurt in his eyes doesn’t get captured by the camera.

Unexpectedly, it reflects the depths of Woojin’s eyes like a mirror.

Neither of them mention a word; they separate from each other awkwardly, ignoring all obvious signs laid out bare in the cold harsh world in front of them.

It’s just a game after all.

So why does it seem as if the lines are starting to blur?

  


(iv.)

 

Persistence is the key to someone's heart.

Except if that certain someone has fallen hopelessly in love with you but doesn't want to get their hopes up at the same time for something more.

That's how Jihoon feels about Woojin. What has been once between them– safe, and sound, and familiar-- is now but mere thin ice cracking with each and every wrong step.

There's a lot to unfold; how almost-kisses turned into reminders of the unreachable.

Jihoon can't even be a brat about it and get back to Woojin with equal enthusiasm and glee. He has let the "prank" get too near to him and somewhere along the way everything fell apart at the seams.

It's but a joke to Jihoon; unfortunately, they aren't on the same wavelength for once.

If only it'd mean more to Woojin; if only it had another meaning to him.

With a heavy heart Jihoon can only think about how it's all fun and games until one falls.

Falls in love, falls into despair.

  


Screams erupt around them, bright light flash across Jihoon's vision, some song blasts through the speakers–

yet the world freezes for a moment, stops spinning on its axis, and the only one in motion is Park Woojin.

Park Woojin and his stupidly adorable snaggletooth smile.

Park Woojin and his obnoxiously bright blush on his cheeks.

Park Woojin and his warm hand resting on Jihoon's nape; a second home.

Jihoon knows what's going to happen.

His heart still does somersaults in his chest; blood rushes through his body and paints his skin in a muted red; breath hitches at the back of his throat, anticipation shutting down his entire system.

There's a tilt to Woojin's head, and he's so near, so near, that his hot breath ghosts over Jihoon's lips, has him yearning to lean in and close the distance that is so little but separating them like an invisible wall.

Jihoon's eyes can't help but to flit down to Woojin's lips; parted, inviting, a sneak peek of his tongue already driving Jihoon crazy.

In his frenzy, Jihoon misses everything and even more in Woojin's eyes. The need, the uncertainty, the what-ifs and don't do it.

They're both on the same side.

Too blinded by their feelings to see.

Too caught up in their game to listen to what their hearts say.

That their heart beats in the same rhythm, the same melody.

  
  


(v.)

 

“Can I kiss you?”

It’s whispered into the thick blanket of the night; voice raspy, vulnerable.

Jihoon wills himself to shut his eyes together even more tightly; to pretend that he’s being kept in the dark even if a stray of light shines upon him.

So what if he’s being stubborn? He has every right to be.

“I know that you’re awake, Hoon-ie.” Woojin presses on, aggravated, certain.

There’s no way around it to ignore Woojin. Even if Jihoon doesn’t want to scratch on the surface that is breaking, threatening to spill, he can’t avoid it any longer.

“Stop joking around, Woojin. It has stopped being funny a fucking long time ago.”

Jihoon is exploding; the volcano that has been slumbering erupting to leave behind a trail of destruction.

His patience has been running thin; the thread snapping apart into two halves.

“I’m not– It’s not a joke to me. Do you think I’d treat you like a joke?”

The still of the room gets broken by Jihoon’s hysterical laughter; has it become their song together? What accompanies them whenever one oversteps their platonic boundaries?

“You don’t even want to kiss me! I’m tired of this gay chicken game!”

All of a sudden, it’s quiet again; eerily silent. The drop of a needle could be heard in the deafening silence; the calm before the storm.

He can only hope that Woojin doesn’t read between the lines.

Yet they’ve been friends for long enough to be one and the same.

“Shut up. You’re ridiculous.” Woojin grumbles out angrily and before Jihoon even knows it, the other boy is up on the ladder, staring at him with an intense gaze. With eyes, that are filled with so many raw emotions that Jihoon is overwhelmed with the sheer force.

He’s up-close again; but this time with no hesitance, no mischievousness glistening in his eyes, but only determined seriousness.

And if Jihoon looks deeper into Woojin’s eyes, let himself fall into them, he can very well make out something akin to softness, adoration as well.

“I know I’ve been unfair to you but–” Woojin’s voice suddenly breaks, but it doesn’t stop him from carrying on. “It’s driving me crazy that I can’t kiss you. I need to kiss you.”

The confession has Jihoon choking up; it’s unfamiliar, new territory, that Woojin doesn’t shy away from his feelings. That he outrights tell Jihoon what he wants, what he’s fixed on.

“Why?” Jihoon’s voice wavers, but never once does his gaze locked upon Woojin’s.

“Dumbass. It’s because I like you.”

Finally, everything tips over, and all the forces in the whole vast universe pushes them together.

The strongest force being called love.

  


 

(+ i.)

 

Jihoon has learnt a few things quickly.

First: Nothing could ever compare to dreams.

Secondly: Woojin kisses better than Jihoon has ever imagined.

It’s everything that Jihoon associated Woojin with and so much more. A sensation always sparking anew in Jihoon’s chest; colorful fireworks going off with every touch of Woojin’s lips.

His kisses are firm, bound and determined. Woojin knows what he wants: None other than Jihoon.

They’re sweet and romantic and clumsy in its own adorable ways. Much that needs to be explored, that needs time to have them be fully attuned to each other.

When it comes to Woojin, Jihoon thinks with a light heart, that he has all the time in the world.

All the time that has to be made up. All the time that has yet to come.

Every kiss is a way to say:  _I mean it when I said that I only love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy) ♡
> 
> p.s: this is my first time writing a fic for 2park sO I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAD


End file.
